A Chance For Another Life
by Caesicius
Summary: HP/Naruto crossover. AU. After the war, Harry becomes an Auror and continue to catch dark lord wannabe and criminals until one day, an unfortunate incident happen that change his life forever. He died. Somehow, he is reborn in another universe where people jumping from building to another is a common sight. And what else? He becomes a SHE! Full summary inside.


A/N : This is a HP/Naruto crossover so I must say it's very AU. Harry is not canon. The timeline is before the Kyuubi attack so Naruto and the gang will not appear at the first of my story. Harry is a year younger than Kakashi, and he will not appear in this story yet, maybe until chapter 3 or 4. I concentrate Harry's life first, so tell me if I missed something. And English is not my native language so there will be probably many grammar mistakes.

Summary : HP/Naruto crossover. AU. After the war, Harry becomes an Auror and continue to catch dark lord wannabe and criminals until one day, an unfortunate incident happen that change his life forever. He died. Somehow, he is reborn in another universe where people jumping from building to another is a common sight. And what else? He becomes a SHE?! Just when Harry adjusts to his err … her new lifestyle, tragedy befalls her and her new family. Meeting with her old enemy, can she save the ninja world from the villains who want to control the world as they please? Will she succeed … or will she die trying? Reborn!Fem!Harry.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto.

~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~

"I love Imagine Dragons." – This is normal talking.

_'I love Imagine Dragons.' _– This is someone's thinking.

_[I love Imagine Dragons.] _– This is a flashback.

(I love Imagine Dragons.) – This is a carve word.

"**I love Imagine Dragons.**"– This is someone's using a spell or jutsu.

_-__**I love Imagine Dragons**__.- – _This is someone's using a nonverbal spell.

~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~

General warnings : Minor character death, swearing, OOCness. And lots of grammar mistakes.

~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~

Chapter 1 : Rebirth

"**CRUCIO!**"

Harry expertly dodges as the spell was thrown towards him. The 38-year old man swiftly evade the rapid incoming curse, 19 years skills as an Auror made him surprisingly agile and quick on his feet. He saw a chance when the criminal stumbles on a rock, with his wand in his hand, he pointed the magical stick to the man that he's chasing, and cast a spell.

"**Stupefy.**" A jet of red light appears from Harry's wand and hit a man on his chest. The man fall with a thud and Harry sighed loudly. "He's incapacitated." He said to his fellow Aurors, there are three of them, two people which he familiar with and one new face. Must be a new guy, he thought.

"Bind him. We need to know if he has accomplice somewhere." Harry stated as he rubs his face using his free hand. He has dark shadows below his eyes, showing that he didn't sleep for days. His messy black hair is slightly greasy like he doesn't wash for quite a while. His green eyes staring at the deserted building in front of him, it looks like it can fall anytime. His mind barely heard his colleagues interrogate the perpetrator. He winced as he heard the loud voice, shouting at him, mainly. _'Why do they always need to shout when talking?'_

"HARRY POTTER! YOU'RE AIN'T GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The criminal shouted, glaring at him. Harry thinks that he tried to be intimidating, but failing miserably, as he was bound with a rope as big as as his hands. It looks quite funny with his face bruising from the fall.

Harry looked at him, unperturbed by his threatening, he had heard far worse death threats after all. "William, can you handle this? I'm going to search around the building. Who knows I stumble into something." He saw William incline his head and he took that as his cue to leave. He pays no mind to the shouting directed at him as he walks away from the criminal.

Why the hell did he do this again? Oh yeah, he has a hero complex, he thought dryly. He looks at his Auror uniform and grimacing when he saw spots of blood on it. Casting a quick cleaning spell nonverbal, his uniform look clean and new.

The first few years he becomes Auror, he already mastered casting spell wandlessly and verballessly. But he usually casts the spells normally, as it takes less energy to do so. A whole lots of energy.

He kicks the stone as he walks. He is so tired. He hasn't gone home for how many days already? Three … four days? He shook his head. He's in such a mess. _'Hermione and Ron will scold me if they see my state, now.'_ He inwardly smiled as he imagines his old friends hovering and fuss over him. God, how he misses them.

They died when the war happens.

Many people died.

Only few people survive and one of them is him. Hermione, Ron, George, Remus, Tonks and the lists go on. After he killed Voldemort, the people expect him to lead them, he, a teenager who still hurt emotionally and physically after his friends died. He doesn't mind at that time though, it gave him something to go on. Not that he forgets his friend's death. But the pain was still raw and he, at that time, doesn't know if he can keep living if he kept reminiscing the past. He felt that it was his fault. So, he keeps himself busy, doing work after work. Hermione must be proud of him when she saw how many researches and books that he had read.

He knew better now, then. The nightmares and guilt slowly receeding over the years. Of course it still happened over times, but it wasn't as intense like his first time. It's not his fault that he can't saves them, but it still hurt. Slowly he reduces his workload and start taking a break between his jobs.

He doesn't realize many years have passed by, then. Obsessed with his work, he had no life outside his job. Not that there wasn't any woman want to be with him. They were many. After all, what kind of woman who don't want to marry the savior, who basically saves them from doom. But each time they tried to have a relationship with him, he rejected them, politely. The media wrote something about him being gay after he kept turning down one woman after one, but he doesn't really react when he read the news. He has no problems with gay people, after all some of his friends are one. He's not narrow-minded like some people who absolutely despise the abnormal choice, like his relatives.

Of course he wants a relationship but after the war, something inside him shattered. Many people thought that he will marry Ginny, but he actually sees her as nothing more than a little sister. Sure she makes him happy, but not the giddy feeling that you felt when you're in love. He suspects himself is bisexual but he never experimented with it. He knew that one day he will meet his true love, whether he or she, he doesn't mind. The one who will accept and love him for the person he is. Until now, he still believes.

_'How I wish that someone, is here with me.'_ His musing stopped when he saw the new guy came running towards him. "Yes, Mr … ?" He asked as soon as the young man comes near him. Harry didn't know his name. He looked at the greenhorn and hide a cringed when he saw twinkles in his eyes. _'Great, another fan of mine…just peachy.'_ he thought dryly.

"Kyle, sir. William said that the criminal, have accomplices but we aren't certain how many, even when we give him Veritaserum. It seems he is only a minion as he doesn't know who's he dealing with." Kyle said, pleased lacing his tone, like he was proud to report the finding to him. Harry takes a short glance at him and sighed mentally when he saw the newcomer seeming want to ask him something. The young man looked like he can't keep still. _'Better I deal with this sooner than later before it gets out of control.' _ And he learns it in a hard way.

"Is there something you want to say, Kyle?" The young man's eyes practically lights up when he spoke his name. Talk about fans…

"Harry Potter, Sir! I … You're brilliant out there! The way you move, you dodge the jinxed, it was brilliant! Simply amazing!" Kyle's eyes shining with excitement and his hand gestures up and down, making motions as he continues to talk or praise to him.

This reminded him of Colin Creevey, somehow. He smiled sadly, Colin too, was killed during the battle, by Death Eaters. It's hard to see that someone who is constantly filled with energy becomes a lifeless body. Dull eyes seeing nothingness.

He shook his head, he shouldn't think about this when he's at work. Looks like he is more tired than he thought. _'Maybe I should take a nice and relaxing vacation after this…'_ He stares at Kyle, Harry's eyes glint with amused, if not have a bit irritation. _'Where the hell he gets so much energy? I already get tired hearing him talking..' _

Maybe the age catching up with him … yeah, right.

Harry suddenly felt his magic spikes, giving him warning for the incoming danger. Trusting his instinct, he took cover behind the building, dragging the newcomer along with him. A bright light passed them and he narrowed his eyes.

_'Enemies? Why doesn't I sense this sooner? Seriously I really need to get vacation if my sense becomes dull like this.' _He grimaces. He looked at Kyle who now seems flustered and let out his wand. _'Is this his first mission?'_ He decided to ask him and his guessing was correct as Kyle nodded his head.

Great, he's stuck with a newbie. He let out a bit of his magic and sense there were six people surrounds them. "Kyle, look at me." He said when he saw the greenhorn cower a bit.

How the hell he can become an Auror if he's scared being surrounded by enemies, well of course somebody will feel scared but that's beside the point. Doesn't he learn at the Academy, do not show fear to the enemy? "Are you afraid?"

"No .. Harry, sir. I … I'm just nervous .. That's it! Nervous." The young man spluttered.

Yeah right, nervous, Harry thought. He smiled softly at Kyle and grip his shoulder, reassuring him. "Do not worry, nothing bad will happen to you. I'll make sure of that." Kyle's smile is so bright when he said that, that he almost wanted to close his eyes. "Looks like the enemies don't come near here. They must have been waiting for us to come out … Kyle, I want you to stay here, act as a back up. I'm going to take them out, silently if possible. We don't want to attract attentions after all." Kyle nodded and Harry stealthily went around the criminals. It seems they still don't realize his presence, well, that means he hide it well.

Casting the stun spell silently, one by one the criminals went down.

One, two, three, four, five … where's the sixth one?

He knew that he felt six presences before. Where the hell is the remaining one? He or she must be good if they can conceal their presence from him … or his senses become too dull because of the sleep deprived.

Kyle comes out of the hiding place, he thought that Harry had finished, so he shouted loudly to him. Harry mentally cursed at his bad luck as he saw the remaining one standing behind Kyle.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled.

Kyle complies his order without protest and saw a jet of light passed by him. Harry quickly retaliates and sent a spell towards the perpetrator, it hit him accurately and the man fell with an audible thud. That was so closed, he thought.

"You're okay?" He saw Kyle shakily nodded, well he wouldn't blame the kid, after all the spell that was sent towards him is one of the nasty spell. And he knew it from experiences. "Come on, we have to get to Will and Gene and tell them about this." Kyle nodded again and takes the lead absent-mindedly. His mind wanders and not concentrating, dazed by the incident that just happened a moment ago.

Harry almost stumbles when he walks behind him but Kyle doesn't notice. He's breathing haggardly and his heart beats erratically. He was so tired, well, he cast many spells today and still haven't recharge himself. Or rather, sleeping.

Because of this, he didn't realize that there is another person that he missed until it was too late. When he saw something move in the corner of his eye, he quickly shoves Kyle away and he was hit by a blinding light. The force threw him backwards and unluckily, there is a steep cliff behind him. So, he falls. _Rapidly_. As in slow motion, he saw Kyle's face morphed into horrified one as he fell. Kyle yelled after him and he saw Will and Gene came into the view. They must have dealt with the last criminal, he thought.

Why don't they cast a spell or two to help him? Oh yeah, he's falling too fast, they can't really save him if they can't cast the spell accurately at him. _'Now you will die because of your stupid hero-complex.' _He chuckles humorlessly as he falls. If someone saw him, they must think that he was being hysteric or losing his mind, but really, he doesn't really feel anything about his upcoming death. _'At least I can meet them…'_ His mind thought about his dead friends and parents. But there was one thing that he felt bitter about.

_'My only regret is that I don't find my true love and have a happy family.'_ He mused. The last thing he remembers was pain and agony as his body comes in contact with the ground. Then, darkness came over him.

Little that he knows, that somewhere, far from the world, an entity heard his wish.

~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~

The entity was called by many names, but humans called it Fate. It don't have a definite shapes and always changing its forms.

"I will grant your wish, savior of the wizarding world. You will be reborn in another world. One where your kind does not exist there." The entity take a form of a woman and smiles as she looked at the bright soul of Harry Potter. "I wish you luck for your next great adventure, young one." Her eyes twinkling as she takes hold of the soul.

There is a white light that shines so bright, that if a human saw with their eyes, they will probably become blind. There is a surge of power coming from the entity before it vanishes from existence along with the blinding light. She looks at the never ending space that shroud with darkness with smiles still in her face.

"Till we meet again."

~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~

Harry opened his eyes and was shocked the bejeezus out of his life when he saw he is in an unfamiliar room.

_'What the hell?! Where the heck am I?!' _He thought as he scanned the room. The chamber is larger than his bedroom in the Dursleys. The wall was painted soft pink and there was a picture of animals adorned it, the curtains were dark red in colour. Overall, it looks like the room is for a child as he saw some toys and plushies decorate on the drawer.

He panicked when he felt he can't move his body properly. _'Is something binding me? Have I've been captured by the criminals?'_ His thought racing in his head. _'They don't capture someone and place them in a child's room, don't they?'_ He tried to calm down and remember the last thing he do. _'I was hit by a spell thrown to Kyle and … fell from the cliff …'_ His musing stop as he remembered falling down and then there was pain and darkness. _'Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?'_

He thought that the afterlife is something similar like the King's Cross Station. Or something like a vast garden of flowers and his family running towards him and hugged him. He highly doubted that he is in the afterlife, so where the hell is he?

_'And why is it I can't move my body? Did I break my body when I fall? But I don't feel any pain … or is it my nerves completely whacked so I don't feel a thing?'_ He winced. _'Hermione and Ron are going to kill me if they see what state am I now … well at least I'm alive.'_ He chuckled humorlessly. But what he heard is a gurgling sound. _'What the?! Where did that sound come from?'_ He tried to turn his body to take a better look at the surroundings and he was greeted by the second shock of his life.

_'Whose hand is that? Is it mine?! Why the heck are my hands so small?! It's looks like a baby's hand!'_ he doesn't realize that he cried out loud. A second later, a man come into the room and pick him gently. It was a handsome young man, he mainly has black hair but there were slightly dark blue tinted at the tip of his hair. His pale complexion contradicts his warm dark brown eyes. He looks about in his early twenties.

"Hush, baby girl. Papa has come. What's wrong my little angel? Are you hungry? Or are your nappy wet?" The man murmured gently.

Harry choked. _'Baby girl?! Nappy?!'_ His mind screamed at him. Harry looked down and realized that he no longer had his manhood, so he cried, _loudly_.

The man looks lost. "What's wrong, my daughter? What's upset you so?" Harry stopped and look at his 'new' father before his no … her lips trembled and started crying again. _'Why me?'_ She whimpered as her father rocked her back and forth until she's fall asleep.

_'So much for a vacation.'_

~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~-o-~

That's it for the first chapter guys! So what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Reviews are welcome! And if you have any questions, please ask.

Next chapter! There will be Harry new name (obviously) and about her life as a girl, what he think about it, etc.

~ Caesicius ~


End file.
